Magnet-shroom
Magnet-shroom (Magnet Plant trong Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) (Tạm dịch: Nấm nam châm hay Cây nam châm) là một cây cối dùng để tịch thu những trang bị cá nhân bằng sắt, kim loại của zombie như là xô, cuốc chim. và mọi dụng cụ thiết bị, hoặc các đối tượng bằng sắt, kim loại từ các zombie, làm yếu đi độ cứng và đánh bại họ từ sử dụng khả năng đặc biệt của họ, tuy là chỉ có một thời gian khôi phục giữa sự trộm cắp. Mặc dù nó không gây ra bất kỳ sát thương nào cả nhưng nó có thể đánh trả zombie mạnh rất nhiều hầu như đều là những vật có khả năng tự vệ. Ví dụ là nó có thể trộm cái mũ bảo hiểm khỏi một Football Zombie hoặc một Knight Zombie, làm giảm máu của nó thành như là zombie bình thường, làm cho chúng dễ đánh bại. Lịch sử Plants vs. Zombies Magnet-shroom được tìm thấy sau khi người chơi chiến thắng Màn 4-8. Nó có thể trộm những thứ bằng kim loại từ zombie kim loại bên trong vùng diện tích, bảy cột với năm hàng Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Trong trò chơi này, Magnet-shroom được đổi tên thành Magnet Plant, kể từ khi không có màn chơi ban đêm xuất hiện trong Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Người chơi nhận nó sau khi hoàn thành The Fire Station Lot. Magnet Plant là một trong cây trồng yếu nhất trong loạt Plants vs. Zombies; 2 vết cắn có thể nốc ao nó. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Magnet-shroom trở lại trong Dark Ages. Nó được mở khóa sau khi hoàn thành đêm 15. Nó có chức năng giống nhau như trò chơi ban đầu, nhưng nó không còn đổi màu khi trộm vật dụng kim loại hoặc trở thành màu đen sau khi nó lấy mục tiêu, sẽ thu nhỏ đến biến mất và mới tiếp tục lấy. Nó khôi phục châm hơn trò chơi ban đầu bây giờ. Suburban Almanac Lưu ý: Giữ nguyên văn tiếng Anh Plants vs. Zombies Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Range: nearby zombies Special: removes helmets and other metal objects from zombies Sleeps during the day Magnetism is a powerful force. Very powerful. Sometimes it scares Magnet-shroom a little. He's not sure if he can handle that kind of responsibility. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun Cost: 100 RECHARGE: Mediocre Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Special: removes metal objects from zombies Despite his unusual appearance, Magnet-shroom doesn't have a problem attracting girlfriends. But he does have a problem keeping them. It's the same thing every time. In the end, they always find him too clingy. Nội dung Facebook Gives a whole new meaning to "magnetic personality." He gobbles up things he attracts. Nâng cấp và Tiến hoá Plants vs. Zombies Magnet-shroom có thể nâng cấp thành Gold Magnet (khi không còn là nấm nữa) sau khi mua cây nâng cấp từ Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies với giá $3000. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food :Thông báo: Đây chỉ dành cho Plants vs. Zombies 2. Khi cho Plant Food, Magnet-shroom phóng thích một nguồn năng lượng lớn sẽ thu hút hai mươi lượng vật dụng bằng kim loại từ zombie trong vùng lân cận và ném vật dụng trên hàng của nó. Mỗi vật dụng kim loại sẽ gây ra 15 sát thương bình thường, ngoặc trừ đầu của Treasure Yeti, nó sẽ gây ra hơn mười sát thương bình thường. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Cấp 2: Magnet-shroom có thể thu hút các vật dụng bằng kim loại cấp độ 2, khôi phục tốc độ 15%, và nó có thêm 50% sức tấn công và máu (150% trong tổng cộng). Cấp 3: Magnet-shroom có thể thu hút các vật dụng bằng kim loại cấp độ 3, khôi phục thêm tốc độ 30%, và nó có thêm 50% sức tấn công và máu khác (200% trong tổng cộng). Trang phục (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Với trang phục của nó, khả năng Plant Food của Magnet-shroom có thể bắn đồ kim loại đến bất kỳ zombie trên sân cỏ. Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Magnet-shroom đều rất tốt trong trận chiến với lượng mặt trời nhỏ có thể đối phó với zombie (Plants vs. Zombies) đem theo áo giáp hoặc dụng cụ. Họ cần đến gần hàng hơn và gần zombie hơn, đứng đằng sau phòng thủ để cho zombie nằm trong diện tích, nhưng nhớ rằng Magnet-shroom không được tính mội zombie, chỉ các zombie có mang đồ bằng kim loại. Một ý kiến hay cho rằng nên bảo vệ Magnet-shroom bằng Pumpkin hoặc một cây cối phòng thủ nào đó chẳng hạn là Tall-nut, chúng nên đặt ở đằng trước của cây tấn công của bạn. Đừng quên rằng cây sào, Zomboni, bánh nướng, và biển báo câu lạc bộ/giao thông không phải là đồ bằng kim loại. Lưu ý: Một vài lời khuyên rằng không nên dùng Magnet-shroom suốt Survival: Endless vì số lượng zombie phòng thủ với đồ bằng kim loại. Cũng như khi sử dụng trong màn chơi có Digger Zombie, hãy chắc chắn rằng hãy đặt Magnet-shroom gần đằng trước để Digger Zombie không đến quá xa để đến vị trí tấn công và ăn cây cối quan trọng một cách ngấu nghiến khi cuốc chim của họ bị lấy trộm vì Magnet-shroom, và khi Magnet-shroom bị ăn thì nên đổi chiến thuật bằng cách đề phòng thêm kỹ càng bằng Tall-nut để không bị ăn lần nữa. I, Zombie Magnet-shrooms xuất hiện nhiều trong các màn I, Zombie. Chúng sẽ lấy thang, xô, cuốc chim, mũ bóng bầu dục, là nó khó để thắng. Sử dụng Conehead Zombie để ăn họ nhanh chống không cần mất quá nhiều mặt trời. Xuất hiện ở game khác Thư viện ảnh *Xem thêm tại: Magnet-shroom/Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung Riêng Plants vs. Zombies Riêng Plants vs Zombies Adventures Riêng Plants vs Zombies 2 Nó có thể làm Zombot Dark Dragon dừng mọi hoạt động trong 1 lúc, cho đến khi hiệu ứng Plant Food kết thúc. Nó có thể giết ngay Treasure Yeti và Punk Zombie khi hút đầu chúng và làm biến mất cái đầu sau 2 vòng quay quanh Magnet-Shroom( hay vì thu nhỏ). Nó có thể hút chiếc xô của Jurassic Buckethead vì nhìn nó giống bằng đá hơn kim loại Xem thêm *Đồ vật bằng kim loại *Gold Magnet *Coffee Bean *Cây cối *Nấm *Your Hat, Sir! Thể loại:Cây cối Thể loại:Sương mù Thể loại:Cây sương mù Thể loại:Nấm Thể loại:Cây có thể nâng cấp Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Dark Ages Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Dark Ages Thể loại:Cây cối có thời gian phục hồi bình thường Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Adventures